In Flexo-printing machines, printing machine consoles extend from both of the frames which carry the actual printing apparatus with color application roller, color squeeze-out roller and printing cylinder. This printing apparatus is movable longitudinally on the consoles against the force of a counter-pressure cylinder.
Up to now, this longitudinal displacement took place with the aid of drive shafts, e.g., spindles supported horizontally in the frames and consoles and drivably coupled to the printing apparatus, in both frames. In these prior art arrangements, a hand-wheel permitting manual adjustment of the printing apparatus is attached to the end of the drive shafts extending from the frames, resp. pedestals. Simultaneous turning of both hand-wheels produced fairly good and, for the purpose, sufficient synchronization of the adjusting movement. It is, however, a requirement for the simultaneous operation of the hand-wheels, that the width of the pedestals, resp. the distance between frames, not exceed the reach of human hands. This requirement, however, is not met by wide machines of the described type.
When both hand-wheels can no longer be turned simultaneously, it is possible to turn both hand-wheels alternately by an equal number of turns. This process, however, is tedious and inaccurate. It has therefore been suggested to connect the drive shaft in one frame by means of an angle-drive and an intermediate shaft extending to the opposite frame to a hand-wheel provided on the outside of said other frame, and then to connect the hand-wheel for the drive shaft in the other frame also to the outside of said other frame, so as to facilitate the operation of both hand-wheels simultaneously. The use of such an intermediate shaft is, however unsuitable since it impedes access to the inking device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for the adjustment of the working elements on the frames of machines of pedestal construction, operable simultaneously for both sides of the frame without impeding access to the machine.
According to the invention, this object is attained by means of adjusting shafts extending into the drive shafts, and carrying hand-wheels on their free ends. Preferably, the adjusting shafts are located on one axis, so that they are easily and simultaneously accessible by hand from a position between the hand-wheels.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the adjusting shafts are movable from the working position between the frames into a rest position in which the space between the frames is entirely cleared.
Preferably, the adjusting shafts are mounted for axial displacement in the angle drive, so that, on displacement of the hand-wheels towards the outside, they emerge from the outside of the frames, yet clear the interior space between the frames.
According to another preferred embodiment, the adjusting shafts are capable of being telescoped.
On the other hand, the adjusting shafts can comprise a universal joint that is secure against rotation, at least in the working position, so that they can be folded down in their rest position. A displaceable shell which bridges the universal joint in working position can be provided on the adjusting shafts.
Further, the adjusting shafts can be designed as removable stub shafts, so they can be put aside after use. They can also be swingable within the angle drive by means of which they are connected to the drive shafts. Movability between working and rest positions can also be attained by other means, should this be desirable in a particular case.
Tapered, screw or worm gear drives are especially useful as angle drives, but any other drives capable of displacing a rotation can be used.